Mr Psicología
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Cuando la fase de la inocencia y las ganas de descubrirlo todo pasa frente a nosotros, la llamamos infancia, una etapa maravillosa, pero no para todos. Hay infancias que pueden erizar la piel y ponerte a llorar de saber que final tan desesperante tienen esas criaturas, la inocencia es tan hermosa, pero a la vez tan ciega, para los niños, almas inocentes. ¿Qué saben ellos de maldad?
1. Infancia

**N/A: New fic!**

 **Espero que alguien lea esto, este fic me ayudará a saber si hay alguien que sigue leyendo mis fics...**

Mr. Psicología •••

Todo empezó ese día, fue un 28 de diciembre. Mi madre y yo estabamos organizando la fiesta de año nuevo de ese año, yo estaba más que emocionado ¡amaba las fiestas de año nuevo! Me encantaba ver a mi familia reunida y más me encantaba jugar con mis amigos y primos, pero también esas fechas eran algo melancólicas, pues se cumplía otro año en que había muerto mi padre. Mi padre era una persona increíble, me enseñó a jugar hockey (ese era su deporte favorito), siempre jugaba conmigo cuando yo volvía de la escuela, jugaba mis videojuegos favoritos conmigo... Y lo más importante, siempre hacia que mamá sonriera, era un papá maravilloso, pero lastimosamente murió gracias a un accidente de choque. Yo estaba muy triste ese día, era muy difícil para un niño de 5 años aceptar que su papá había pasado al otro mundo, pero ese mismo día, mamá se acercó a mi y me dijo que papá se había ido para jugar en las ligas mayores de hockey de los ángeles en el cielo, ella tenía razón. Sin embargo, yo pasaba todo el día aburrido, triste y solo en mi cuarto, nos habíamos mudado y no conocía a nadie, pasaba sin ganas de nada, extrañaba a mi padre. Quería jugar hockey con él y que me contara junto a mamá cuentos antes de dormir.

Volviendo al punto, recuerdo bien estar en mi cuarto después de ayudar a mamá a terminar de organizar las cosas para la fiesta, yo estaba viendo mi programa favorito, (era apenas un niño, tenía más o menos 7 años así que ya supongo que sabrán que estaba viendo, caricaturas) mientras esperaba a mis primos para jugar, escuché que la puerta se abrió, era mi mamá. Me dijo que bajara, que tenía una sorpresa para mí, supuestamente era una sorpresa para que ya no me sintiera solo, sonreí al pensar que tal vez me había comprado una mascota, siempre quise un perro; cuando llegué abajo mi sonrisa cayó y mi rostro alegre y eufórico se transformó en uno triste y confundido.

Que equivocado que estaba...

De pie en medio de la sala estaba un hombre alto, de piel un poco más morena que la mía, ojos verde, cabello café y un poco de espesa barba en su barbilla y mejillas. Se veía que era atlético a pesar que tenía un gran abrigo verde encima de otro un poco menos grueso color tipo blanco.

Mi expresión ahora era una confusa y asustada. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué hacia ahí? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué no apartaba la mirada de mi cuerpo?

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido en ese preciso momento todas las respuestas de mis preguntas... Tal vez las cosas hubieran cambiado... Todo hubieran sido diferentes... No me estaría pasando esto que atormenta mi mente todas las noches...

Pero en esa época yo era tan sólo un niño, un alma inocente que no había que era la maldad, no tenía idea de lo malvados que ponían llegar a ser algunas personas.

El tipo dejó de verme tan profundamente, se acercó al sofá y agarró una caja envuelta en papel de regalo con dibujos de Superman. Me sonrió al tiempo que mamá caminó donde él y lo abrazó.

–Kendall, hijo. – Mamá llamó mi atención. –Él es Anthony, tu nuevo papá. Jugará y compartirá contigo. Espero se lleven bien.

Se acercó a mí sonriendo, se agachó y me dio el regalo. –Hola, campeón. Toma, es para ti. Nos divertiremos.– dijo haciendo una pícara sonrisa, se levantó y desarregló mi cabello.

Mi vida cambió totalmente...

Mr. Psicología •••

 **N/A: ¿Y...? ¿Qué les parece? No olviden dejar favorite and following, me ayudará a saber si hay alguien que sigue leyendo mis fics y si dejo de escribir para siempre...**

 **–** **Indirectamente Kogan**


	2. Déjalo Sangrar

N/A: OLA K ASE?

Holaaaaa, yo, yo wow... hace mucho que no actualizo esto, eh? Si... lo siento, tuve unos pequeños problemas y cosas estos últimos días, mejor dicho semanas, mejor dicho meses. Hehehe lo siento /-\ Espero aún recuerden este fic :'/

Como sea, aquí está el segundo cap de este fic todo dark. Espero lo disfruten!

No olviden dejar reviews! Y si aun no dan fav ni following, qué están esperando? :'D

Mr. Psicología • • •

POV Kendall.

Sangre, sangre y más sangre... eso era todo lo que me rodeaba en ese entonces, en ese momento, a la edad de 13 años era muy difícil para mí ver tanta sangre, lo peor de todo era que esa sangre era mía, venía de mi cuerpo y la manera de cómo fue que tanta sangre salió y aún salía de mi cuerpo,... era una horrible y asquerosa. Una de las maneras más repugnantes de como tanta sangre pudo y seguía abandonando mi cuerpo, dejándolo cada vez más débil y vulnerable, más decaído e inservible.

Les contaré lo acontecido...

~•~••~•~ Flash Back ~•~••~•~

Eran aproximadamente las 4:16 de un viernes por la tarde de cualquier día en particular. Había vuelto de ir de casa de un amigo llamado Erick, él y yo estábamos jugando un partido de hockey que habíamos acordado junto a otros 4 amigos más.

Mi casa estaba vacía, no se veía ni un solo alma en ella, las cosas estaban tal como siempre lo estaban. Suspiré con alivio y dejé caer mi gran mochila con los palos de hochey que llevé. Es hermoso tener la casa para mí solo y lo mejor de todo es que no estaba ese asqueroso viejo, quiero decir, mi padrastro. Él... ¿cómo decirlo de un modo que no sonara tan horrible y todos pudieran entender...? Él... desde que tenía 9 ó 10 años, él abusada de mí. Desde los primeros años que recuerdo que él había entrado de nuestras vidas, no había una sola noche en donde él no aprovechara para escurrirse a mi habitación y violarme. No le importaba el simple hecho de que si mi madre estaba en casa o no, a él lo único que le importaba era quitarse sus ganas, y no con cualquier otra persona, era especifica y únicamente conmigo. Mamá jamás se llegó a enterar ni nada sobre este tema. Si ella se enterase... no quiero ni imaginar que haría...

Paul es el esposo de mamá, la ama, quiere, adora etc, pero... él abusa de mí. No sé, no estoy seguro de si decirle a mamá sobre lo de Paul. Después de la muerte de papá, jamás la volví a ver sonreír, no fue hasta que llegó Paul...

Dejaré de pensar tanto y darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. Me relajaré, iré a ni cuarto y tomaré una ducha caliente. Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé tirado en el suelo, caminé por a casa para llegar a la cocina, caminé a la refri y tomé jugo de naranja directo de la caja, dejé la caja adentro, cerré y volví a la sala, caminé a las escaleras y subí tarareando una canción que se me quedó pegada desde la mañana. Llegué al pasillo que me dirigía a mi cuarto, llegué y abrí la puerta, me quedé petrificado con lo que vi en mi habitación. Paul estaba ahí, parado de espalda viendo los cuadros de pinturas que tenía en la pared, eran unos cuadros que había hecho de paisajes cuando tenía 8. Paul sintió mi presencia y se volteó.

–Hey, Kendall.– habló con voz ronca. –¿qué tal te fue en tu partido?– esa sonrisilla de medio lado apareció de nuevo en su rostro, sabía a donde iba todo esto. Lo había sabido desde que se dio la vuelta y apareció ese bulto en su pantalón. —¿Qué pasa, Kendall? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?– dio en voz baja. Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la nuca para luego arrojarme contra una pared, cerró la puerta con seguro y volvió a mí. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello al tiempo que sus manos en mis caderas. —Te quieres hacer el difícil, ¿eh, niño? No tienes ni idea de con quien estás tratando.— Metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón y empezó a tocarme. Inconscientemente transformé mi expresión de miedo y susto a una de completo asco y odio. Sentía tanto odio por este hijo de su madre. Quería darme la vuelta y darle un puñetazo y una patada en la entrepierna para luego...

—¡Ahhh! ¡BASTA!

No pude contener mis impulsos. Me voltié y lo empujé con toda la fuerza e ira que tenía, haciendo que casi cayeran acostado al otro lado de mi cuarto, sobre mi cama, pero en vez de eso, tropezó con una tenis y cayó en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza con mi mesa de noche.

–Hijo de perra...– murmuró levantándose e hiendo donde mí otra vez. –¡¿Qué acaso no viste quién es el que da las ordenes aquí?!– me dio una cachetada.— Ahora vas a ver, ¡te enseñaré una lección que no olvidarás!— me agarró del antebrazo y me empujó a la pared de nuevo. Me bajó los pantalones y luego lo hizo con los suyos, sin siquiera pensarlo por 2 segundos, enterró brutalmente su miembro en mi recto hiendo cada vez más rápido. Yo podía sentir como ano que rompía con cada embestida, como cada vez más se rompía hasta llegar al punto de sangrar.

Me mordía el labio y la lengua para no gritar de dolor, porque sabía que si llegaba a gritar y algún vecino oía algo, Paul era capaz de cualquier cosa para hacerme sufrir.

Las embestidas de Paul eran aun más fuertes y constantes, en poco tiempo esta tortura iba a terminar. Sentía que mi recto ya no podría más, ni siquiera se había sanado del todo desde la última vez que entró a mi cuarto, osea, desde el viernes pasado.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, se quitó el cerrojo y luego vi a mi madre entrar. No sabía que iba a hacer o decir, solo deseaba que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero quería que dijera algo para que se detuviera, ¡ahora!

–Ah...– asomó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta. —Paul, Kendall. He regresado del trabajo, traje postre. Bajen y lávense las manos para comer.— fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

No podía más, no era sólo el dolor físico lo que no me dejaba respirar, sino ahora también el gran dolor en mi corazón. Díganme, ¿cómo se seguirían si estuvieran en mi lugar? Ser abusado por tu padrastro frente a las narices de tu propia madre, ¡Y que ella te ignore por completo, haciéndose la que no vio nada extraño! Eso fue lo último, ese fue el punto culminante, fue la gota que derramó el vaso...

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Paul se había venido, sentía como salía de mí a la vez que resbalaba un líquido desde mis nalgas hasta caer por mis piernas. Cerré los ojos, no quiero ver nada. Nada.

–Bien hecho, niño.– se alejó y subió su pantalón. —Espero hayas aprendido la lección. El único que da las ordenes aquí, soy yo. ¿oíste?– dijo lo último muy cerca de mi oído en voz alta. —¡Yo!– me dio una nalgada. —¡Yo soy el único que manda a todos aquí! ¡Yo!– me tomó del cuello con fuerza. –Nunca más vuelvas a desafiarme. No quiero lastimar tu hermoso cuerpo...– bajó su mano hasta llegar a mi trasero, agarró una nalga y la apretó al mismo tiempo que lamía mi cuello. Rió en voz baja antes de salir de mi cuarto.

No pude más...

Me derrumbé...

Caí en el suelo de rodillas. No tenía fuerza para siquiera ponerme de pie. Bajé la cabeza y apreté loa ojos con fuerza, dejé que las lágrimas llegaran y bajaran por mis mejillas hasta morir ...

Me sentía mal.

Devastado.

Inútil.

Sin fuerzas.

Sólo.

Me sentía tan... tan... no creo que existan palabras para explicar como me sentía en ese momento...

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me arrastré hasta el baño que quedaba en mi cuarto. Me apoyé en mis rodillas y me levanté tambaleante, entré al baño y caminé débilmente hasta la ducha. Me quité la ropa que aun tenía y encendí la ducha a una temperatura tibia, entré bajo ella sintiendo esa agua relajante tocar y mojar mi piel. Miré el suelo y vi mucha sangre salir de mi parte baja de atrás junto a una sustancia blanquecina.

Me mareé y caí al suelo.

~•~••~•~ Fin Flash Back ~•~••~•~

Y aquí empezó todo...

No tengo fuerzas, no tengo esperanzas... no sé que ha a pasar con mi vida de ahora en adelante...

Fui violado por mi padrastro y traicionado por mi propia madre... no tengo más que esperar que pase toda esta tempestad...

Ahora estoy solo. Estoy solo. Soy ahora solo yo contra todo el mundo...

Mr. Psicología • • • •

N/A: Y...?

Hehehe que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, pasé toda la noche escribiendo, no aguanto los ojos, ¡quiero dormir! ¡aaahhhh! Si nos les gusta o No era lo que esperaban, denme crédito! Son las 3:59 am! Se preguntaran que porque específicamente tuve la idea de escribir este cap a mitad de la madrugada... heheheh hasta ahora se me vino la inspiración para terminarlo...

Lo siento, tengo demasiado sueño. Terminé de escribir esto como a las 4 de la mañana, pero lo subiré en la mañana cuando llegué al colegio.

No olviden pasar por mis otros fics! Mi nuevo fic [adaptación a Kogan] del cuento "El Almohadón de Plumas" y el nuevo Song-fic que subiré pronto.

Bueeee sin más que decir, se despide una cansada y adormilada escritora...

Nos leemos!

–Indirectamente Kogan.


	3. La tierra y la sangre no combinan

N/A: Nuevo capítulo!

Mr. Psicología • • •

POV LOGAN

Vi salir al pequeño Tyler Anderson de mi consultorio, su rostro por fin mostraba un poco de alegría, parece que las terapias al fin están dando efecto. Es duro para un niño de 5 años ver a sus papás peleando y ver que su papá le da golpes, patadas y algunas veces dejar inconsciente a su mamá. Esto era otro caso del típico: "violencia familiar."

Entendía excelentemente la situación de Tyler. Toda mi infancia la pasé así, en mi casa no había una sola noche en la que no se pegaran gritos, mi papá golpeando a mi mamá, sacándole sangre y muchas veces dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Intentaba defenderla, muchas veces lo lograba, papá dejaba a mamá en paz, pero se desquitaba conmigo; él me pegaba, me daba patadas, me lanzaba contra la mesa y me daba puñetazos, y en algunas ocasiones, abusaba sexualmente de mí.

Tal vez se preguntan, ¿por qué él actuaba así o que hacía que hacíamos que actuara así? Pues... papá sufría de un tipo de ataque de ira o algo así, él también era esquizofrénico. Una vez estuvo apunto de lanzarme un tenedor en la frente, pero empezó a sacudirse, le dio un ataque de esquizofrenia y mamá tuvo que llamar al hospital, vino una ambulancia, se lo llegó y mamá fue con el mientras yo me quedaba en casa limpiando su desastre; luego de una hora, mamá llamó y dijo que papá hacía fallecido.

Jamás lo odié, sabía que eso que hacía era por su enfermedad, si él nunca hubiera tenido eso él hubiera sido muy cariñoso y todo, y lo era, él era muy cariñoso, tierno, ejemplar, y de todo, él fue quien me dio mi primer balón de fútbol y me enseñó a jugarlo, eso y además del hockey. Siempre me ayudaba con las tareas y demás, siempre íbamos en las vacaciones a la playa; se sentía orgullos de mí por mis notas en la escuela, pero... desde que se enteró que mamá estaba embarazada de nuevo, salía a tomar casi todos las noches. A veces era media noche y yo salía de mi cuarto porque sentía y creía que habían monstruos bajo mi cama, así que iba a buscar a mamá, cuando me encontraba a papá en la sala junto al bolso de mamá robándole dinero para salir a tomar otra vez, el principal problema no era eso pues mi abuelo estaba en el ejercito y al morir dijo que cuando murieran le dieran la "pensión/herencia", a mi mamá y a mí, ya que era hija única y él nos amaba mucho, así que cuando mi abuelo murió, todo el dinero que le dejaron/dieron nos lo dieron a nosotros, en fin; papá cuando llegaba ebrio golpeaba a mamá diciendo que quería "matar a mi hermano" porque supuestamente ella lo estaba engañando con su jefe o el vecino de a lado.

Y por eso, quise estudiar y prepararme para trabajar y hacer esto que estoy haciendo ahora, siendo psicólogo. Así ayudo a todos los que necesitan ser escuchados y ayudados, para que así, no sientan tanto peso en sus hombros cuando crezcan, ni para que cometan alguna tontería o venganzas a los que les hicieron daño antes.

Llevé unos dedos a mi lado derecho de la cabeza, en el "sentido". Siempre me da dolor de cabeza cuando recuerdo lo que pasó en mi pasado, siempre tengo un sentimiento de... "vacío", algunas veces solo tengo ganas de golpear algo o alguien... tal vez es porque yo tenía la opción, la oportunidad, de cambiar algo en mi vida, en mi pasado... tenía solo 5-8 (no recuerdo) cuando pasó eso, pero yo era muy consciente de todo, podía decirle a mamá que nos fuéramos donde la abuela o algo, tal vez donde una amiga muy cercana a nosotros, esa amiga estaba embarazada, pero siempre seguía siento un amor con nosotros y ella sentía que papá podía lastimarnos algún día ...

O... simplemente podía enfrentarme yo mismo contra papá y así tal vez mi hermano o hermana estaría sano y... vivo o viva... pero no... fui tan cobarde que a penas cumplí 18 me fui del país para ir a Londres a vivir con mi abuela y empezar con mi carrera de psicología... unos dos años después me enteré por parte de aquella amiga que... que mamá había muerto por un ataque al corazón...

Saqué de la gaveta de mi escritorio, una bolsa con pastillas recetadas, abrí la bolsa y saqué un paquete, saqué una pastilla, volví a guardar todo, agarré la pastilla y la puse en mi mano izquierda, me empujé aun sentado en mi silla (que tenía rueditas) y fui a "tanque", (una máquina) de agua, agarré una vaso, lo llené de agua, me puse la pastilla en la boca y tomé agua para tragarla.

Escuché unas voces y luego la puerta de mi consultorio se abrió dejando ver a una señora de unos cuarenta y algo y un chico de unos 18 más o menos, soy malo para averiguar la edad de alguien a simple vista. La señora se veía un poco cansada o algo así y el chico se veía indiferente, callado, reservado, con el corazón y alma rota. Me levanté con una pequeña sonrisa, tiré el vaso ya sin agua a la basura y extendí la mano a la señora para presentarme.

–Soy el doctor Mitchell.

Ella respondió amable a mi saludo, dándome la mano y sonriendo. –Jennifer Knight.

Soltó mi mano y vi al chico, se sentó en la silla móvil frente a mi escritorio. –Y tú, me imagino que eres mi nuevo paciente.– le sonreí tratando de que cambiara esa cara.

–No estoy loco.– se cruzó de brazos y se volteó dándome la espalda.

–Kendall, por favor, no sean grosero con el doctor, él solo quiere ayudarte.– dijo su madre regalándolo.

–¡Mamá, no estoy loco! ¡No necesito un psicólogo!– se volteó muy exaltado.

Su madre iba a reclamar, pero la interrumpí. –Tranquilicese, señora Knight. Es normal que al principio actúen así, con el tiempo será diferente. Yo me encargo, sólo le pido que por favor me deje a solas con su hijo.

Ella asintió y salió del consultorio. El chico siguió indiferente mientras veía todo, me senté en mi silla y me impulsé con mis pies para llegar y estar frente de él.

–¿Kendall?– llamé su atención.

–¿Qué?– contestó secamente.

–Bueno, al menos contestaste a la primera, es un avance.– saqué un bloc de notas, levanté la hoja y la doblé para tener una nueva y sin rayar, escribí su nombre y su proceso.

Se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, resopló y volvió a ver mi oficina. –¿Le gusta mucho el blanco?– preguntó llamando mi atención.

Quité la mirada del bloc y lo miré. –El blanco significa paz. ¿Te molesta que el cuarto esté pintado en ese color?– levanté una ceja, él seguía sin mirarme a los ojos, desviaba la mirada.

–Me molestan muchas cosas aparte de eso, como su cara por ejemplo.

–Tu también me agradas.– sonreí y seguí apuntando cosas. –¿Por qué estás aquí?

–¿Qué no se dio cuanta que mi mamá cree que estoy loco?

–¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

–Murió.

–¿Tienes padrastro?– vi como intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía un mudo en la garganta.

Se quedó un momento en silencio. –¿Puedo irme ya?

–No han pasado ni 15 minutos.

Me miró a los ojos y vi que había algo brillante en ellos, un brillo triste y doloroso. –Necesito irme.

–¿Tienes algún compromiso importante?

–Sí.

–¿Cuál?– el cuarto se volvió a quedar en silencio.

–¿Puedo ir al baño?

–Kendall, veo en tus ojos un pasado oscuro, dolorosa y... cruel, veo un corazón roto, veo lágrimas, veo... un chico sin sueños ni esperanzas. Tu padrastro tiene que ver con eso. ¿Él te hizo algo mano?

Bajó la mirada y supe que tenía ganas se llorar. –Y-yo...– se limpió la cara y me miró fríamente. –No sé porqué debería decirle acerca de mi pasado, usted para mí es un completo extraño. Cuénteme usted acerca de su vida, de su pasado. ¿Tiene esposa? ¿Hijos? ¿Es extranjero? ¿Por qué decidió estudiar psicología? ¿Por qué quiso ayudar a los locos envés de hacer algo más interesarte como ser: arquitecto, astronauta, chef, o algo así? ¿Le gusta escuchar las desgracias de los demás, es eso?– se estaba pensando a exaltar, se levantó de la silla y se apoyó sobre sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa. –¿Le gusta escuchar las desgracias de los otros para que cuando se vayan usted pueda reírse de ellos a sus espalda? ¡Es por eso! ¡No hay ninguna otra razón! ¡DOCTOR MITCHELL, USTED ES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡UN INFELIZ! ¡Está más que loco si cree que le diré mi pasado solo para reírse de él apenas pasa por esa maldita puerta!– dijo lo último señalando la puerta.

Sonreí y volví a escribir algo en el bloc.

–¡Oh, sí! ¡Perfecto! ¡ESCRÍBALO!– Se alejó del escritorio y caminó un rato por el cuarto. –¿Sabe? Usted es un...

–Ya te puedes retirar.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Anda, vete, te dejaré ir ya solo porque pasate la primera prueba.

–¿Qué prueba?

–Comunicación.

Mr. Psicología • • •

N/A: OTRO CAP DE MR. PSICOLOGÍA! ! Qué pasará ahora? Review! !


	4. Amber

_–¿Cómo figues estar bien?— preguntó mientras seguía escribiendo como loco en su libreta._

 _–De la misma forma que figues que te importo.– respondí seriamente._

 **Mr. Psicología • • •**

 **23 de Marzo**

–¡Oh, cariño!¿Cómo te fue con el Dr. Mitchell?

Escuché la voz chillona de mamá desde la cocina, poco después la vi llegar a la sala con un delantal de cocina y una cuchara de madera en una mano.

Terminé de quitarme el abrigo y lo puse en un gancho que está en la pared junto a la puerta. –Bien, supongo.— me encogí de hombros.

–¡Eso es bueno, cariño!Te dije que él era buena persona, me alegra que ya sean amigos...

–¿Amigos? ¿Él y yo? ¡Oh, mamá! Creo que la que necesita un psicología, además de Mitchell, eres tú. Él es un loco, él necesita un psicólogo, no yo.

Mamá se cruzó de brazos. –Ya tuvimos muchas veces ésta conversación, Kendall Knight. Es por tu bien, mi vida.

Negué con la cabeza. –Repiteme de nuevo, ¡¿por qué diablos debo ir al psicólogo?!

–¡No me levantes la voz ni uses ese vocabulario!— Me quité los zapatos, los dejé abajo de donde estaba el abrigo, y caminé en dirección a las escaleras. —¡Kendall! ¡No me dejes hablando sola! ¡Kendall!– subí ignorándola todo el camino, llegué a mi cuarto, entré y cerré con llave.

Sé que está mal que la deje así hablando sola, pero siempre es lo mismo, ella me presiona y luego no aguantaré... le diré muchas cosas hirientes,como lo de Paul por ejemplo y sobre la muy mala madre que es. La verdad, no quiero eso, suficiente con lo de Mitchell, no quiero tener que seguir dándole explicaciones a nadie sobre mi "mal humor".

Miré por la ventana y vi que estaba anocheciendo, Mitchell el loco de nuevo se emocionó con su charla de "cómo superar el enojo". Vi la casa de mi perro cubierta de nieve, mañana la limpiaré. Oh, creo que no les conté, tengo un perro, mi mirada cayó en la pared a la par mía mientras recordaba como encontré a mi perro... lo adopté hace un mes cuando caminaba de regreso del entrenamiento de hochey, estaba todo solo, sucio, hambriento y triste. Mamá me dejó adoptarlo, pero solo con la condición de que sea obligación mía cuidarlo y mantenerlo. Siempre quise un perro, así que aceptaría cualquier cosa, incluso una hora extra con ese loco, todo eso para conservar a mi amigo. Él es una raza de perro que tiene un gran parecido con los lobos, no me acuerdo en este momento el nombre de esa raza, le llamé Fox de todos modos, no sé, fue lo más "lindo" que se me vino a la mente para él.

Hablando de eso... ¿dónde está?

Escuché un ladrido, de inmediato miré la ventana para ver si estaba abajo, pero no había nadie. Voltee para acostarme en la cama y lo vi salir de ahí abajo, con una pantufla de Paul en el hocico.

Me acerqué a él poniéndome en cuclillas, sonriendo, le quité la pantufla y la lancé a un lado del cuatro, él corrió, la agarró y volvió donde mí dejando la pantufla babeada sobre mi zapato.

–Eres un gran chico.– me senté y él se sentó junto a mí para seguidamente lamer mi cachete. Reí. –Tú eres el único que me entiende, Fox.– le acaricié la cabeza y las orejas. –Hey, amigo, apestas, ¿sabes? Hoy te tocaba tu baño, pero gracias a ese lunático no pude bañarte.

–¡ _Woff_!

–Sabía que me ibas a entender y perdonar, amigo.– Sonreí y me levanté animado. –¡Hey! ¡Vamos a jugar afuera! ¿Quieres?

–¡Woff!– ladró levantándose y moviendo la cola como loco.

Caminé a la puerta, le quité el seguro y salí corriendo a las escaleras, escuché atrás los ladridos y luego lo vi junto a mí bajando los escalones.

 _–¡Kendall! ¡Te he dicho que no andas corriendo por la casa y menos en calcetines! ¡Te vas a resbalar y caer!_

–¡Lo siento!– cuando llegamos a la sala, corrí de nuevo a la entrada y empecé a ponerme los zapatos y el abrigo.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?– miré arriba y vi a mamá cruzada de brazos. –Tú hora de salida ya pasó.

–Sólo vamos a jugar afuera.– dije señalando a mi perro. –No me escaparé ni nada, confía en mí.

Ella soltó los brazos y me sonrió. –Confío en ti, Kendall. Y más sabiendo que tienes a alguien de confianza y más, contigo.– miró a mi perro y éste ladró moviendo la cola. Sonrió tristemente. –Pero no puedes salir, en 30 minutos vendrá Paul y traerá una invitada especial.

–¿Invitada especial?

—Sí, es la sobrina de él, se llama Amber. Ella...

–Mamá, sabes que no me gustan las visitas.

–Lo sé, pero ella solo se quedará una semana...

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UNA SEMANA?!

—Kendall, esa voz...– dijo en señal de regaño.

–Lo siento, pero mamá... ¡¿una semana?! Máximo aguantaría que se quedara 30 segundos, 5 minutos, pero... ¿UNA BENDITA SEMANA?

–Ella es muy linda, te caerá bien.– dijo volviendo a la cocina para seguir con su cena.

–¿Cuántos años tiene?– caminé detrás de ella, mi perro se acostó en el suelo con cara de aburrido.

–Unos... Ocho, creo.

–¡¿Ocho?! ¡Oh, genial! ¡Amo los niños! – hablé con sarcasmo.

–Oh,vamos, Ken. Se llevaran bien.

–¿Si sabes como está mi estado social, verdad? Tal vez no tenga amigos, tal vez mi perro sea mi único amigo, pero estoy bien así. No me gusta la multitud, ni la gente a mi alrededor. El hecho de que sea un "forever alone" no quiere decir que seré amigo de un loco que se hace pasar por "psicólogo" y una estúpida niña de ocho años.

Mamá se dio la vuelta, dejando de servir la cena y mirándome con una seria cara. –¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de ser tan amargado y grosero?

–No soy amargado ni mucho menos grosero, mamá. Así soy yo.

–Bien...— se dio la vuelta y siguió con lo suyo. Me fui a la puerta y llamé la atención de mi perro, de nuevo. –Te dije que no puedes salir.

–No lo iba a hacer de todos modos.– hablé serio. –Iré a mi habitación.– me quité, otra vez, el abrigo y los zapatos, acaricié a mi perro de nuevo en la cabeza y caminamos a las escaleras.

–Cambiate de ropa, lavate las manos y baja a comer.

–No tengo hambre.

–Dije, que te cambies, que te laves las manos y bajes de nuevo.– habló molesta entre dientes.

–Te dije que no tengo hambre.

–No te pregunté que si tenías hambre o no. Vas a hacer lo que yo digo, ¡y harás lo que yo digo, porque soy tu madre!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el vaso que se estuvo llenando desde aquella noche en la que el maldito de Paul me violó y ella nos vio y no dijo nada al respecto. Sentí un puñetazo en el pecho, un odio profundo, una ira intensa. Me agarré fuerte del barandal de las escaleras, sentí como mis uñas se enterraban en la madera; escuché a mi perro ladrar antes de salir corriendo hacia arriba. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

 **"Tranquilo, Knight, tranquilo... Respira... Pronto de vas a vengar de estos infelices, pronto..."**

–¿Kendall? — su voz ahora era un poco tímida y callada.

–Bajaré pronto.

Fue todo lo "tranquilo" que pude responder.

Por ahora...

 **Mr. Psicóloga • • •**

–¡Kendall! – Escuché la voz de ... Mi madre. La ignoré y seguí haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago a Fox. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la persona causante de mis desvelos, de mis pesadillas y por la cual estoy en "terapia" con un "psicológico".

–Kendall...

–¿Qué mierda quieres?

–Esa es la forma de trata a tu querido... Padrastro?

–¿Padrastro?– hablé con ironía. Tengo tantas ganas de patear a este infeliz... –Oh, eres más que eso. Eres...

–Tienes razón.– me interrumpió. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, sonriendo con su estúpida y sínica sonrisa de pedófilo. Se sentó junto a mi en el suelo y pasó sus mano por debajo de mi camisa, tocándome. –Soy más que sólo tu "padrastro".– susurró en mi oreja y lamió mi cuello.

En mi estómago se formó una revuelta. Era una combinación entre asco-ira, todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era golpearlo, golpearlo fuerte, tan fuerte hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Cerré los ojos al sentir su mano colarse en mi bóxer.

Abrí los ojos, al escuchar unos ladridos. Fox le estaba la ladrando a Paul, parecía que en cualquier momento se le tiraba encima para morderlo.

Sonreí, amo este perro.

—Por desgracia, hoy no tendrás amor de parte mía, y no hablo solo porque tu perro te quiere solo para ti, sino porque se quedará aquí mi sobrina y no quiero que escuche tus grito de perra cuando te coja. ¿Ok?– sacó su asquerosa mano, se levantó y caminó a la puerta para luego abrirla. –Por cierto. Dijo tu madre que la cena ya está lista. Ponte guapo y baja.– dijo, me guiñó un ojo y salió.

Estúpido viejo, maldito pedófilo.

Me levanté del suelo, acaricié de nuevo a Fox, caminé a la puerta y salí. Fox iba a mi lado, cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras, escuché la conversación que llevaban en la sala.

 _—¿Qué te dijo Kendall, amor?_

 _—Casi no habló, está de nuevo cortante, ya sabes. Deberías decirle a Mitchell que aumente más sus horas, tal vez él le ayude._

 _—¿Quién es Mitchell, tío Paul?_

 _—Es el psicólogo de Kendall._

 _—¡¿Él está loco?!_

 _—No, para nada, cariño. Mi hijo solo... solo está en una etapa en la que... él, ehm... necesita hablar con alguien porque..._

–En pocas palabras, ellos me toman por loco.– dije entrando.

La "niña", no era exactamente una "niña", parecía de mi edad, más o menos parecía de unos 15-16-17 por ahí, más o menos.

–Mira, Amber, él es Kendall, el loco. Tiene que ir al psicólogo hace más de 6 meses.

–Gracias por la presentación, Paul. No era necesario.– dije serio.

La chica se acercó a mí, movió su cabello haciendo parecer "sexy", pero lo único que hizo, fue quedar como perra. –Soy Amber Martin.– dijo extendiendo la mano.

–Ya sabes quién soy, no hace falta presentarme.– solo miré su mano, pero no hice movimiento alguno de querer extremar su muy, muy, muy vanidosa mano.

–Kendall, no seas grosero.– dijo mamá.

Rodé los ojos. –Kendall.– estreché su mano y luego caminé a la cocina para lavarme las manos, volví al comedor y me senté para esperé a que terminaran de acomodarse.

La chica "Amber" se sentó junto a mí, frente a Paul, ella me daba miradas e intentaba rozar su mano con la suya, pero siempre encontraba una manera para alejarme de ella.

[…]

Escuché la puerta de mi cuarto ser golpeada suavemente. Fox se levantó del suelo y movió su cola rápidamente mientras mirada la puerta, quité la computadora de mi regazo y de mala gana fui a abrir. Me topé con Amber en la puerta con una pose "sexy" (más bien parecía una... ustedes saben), con un bombón (paleta(?) en la boca jugando con él, tenía el cabello desarreglado; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tenía contra la puerta, sonriéndome suciamente y Fox ladrando del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo.

–¿Qué rayos...?

–Shh... tranquilo, Kendall...– puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado y logré apartarlo, pero ella se acercó más a mí, podía sentir sus senos sobre mi pecho impidiéndome respirar bien. –¿Qué se supone que haces?

–¿Qué crees tú?– empezó a meter sus manos bajo mi camisa, podía sentir sus largas y plásticas uñas rasguñárme. –Eres mío esta noche(1). Tu mamá y Paul fueron a dar un paseo y la verdad, si conozco bien a ni tío, no creo que sólo sea un simple "paseo", tú sabes. Por eso...– empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, empezando con los de la parte de abajo. –Pensé que tal vez nos podíamos divertir así como ellos, pero aquí en la casa. Tenemos toda la casa solo para nosotros.— susurró lo último en mi oreja.

–Gran idea...– la tomé de la cintura. –Empecemos por el pasillo.– sonreí seductoramente. Nos quitamos de la puerta, la abrí y salimos, la arrinconé contra la pared, besé su cuello y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la dejé sola en el pasillo y yo entré a mi cuarto con Fox, cerrando la puerta con llave. –Perra.

[…]

Una hora después escuché de nuevo golpes en mi puerta, Fox estaba profundamente dormido sobre mi cama como para escuchar algo.

–¿Quién es?

–Somos Paul y yo, cariño.

Fui a la puerta y la abrí. —¿Qué pasó?

Mamá iba a hablar, pero Paul la interrumpió. —Arregla tu cuarto, toma algunas cosas y anda a dormir a la sala.

—¡¿EH?!

—Lo que oíste, anda y obedece.

–¡No! ¡¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?!

–Amber dormirá aquí.

–¡Para algo está el cuarto de invitados!

—¡Suficiente!– gritó mamá. –Kendall, haz lo que Paul dijo, Amber está lavándose los dientes y nosotros ya tenemos sueño, van a ser la una, es tarde ya.

No dije nada. Cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta.

«Estúpida Amber.»

Apague la computadora y la dejé adentro de mi mochila y luego la puse abajo de la cama, no vaya a ser que a esa loca se le meta ver videos porno y llenarme la compu de virus o algo, o peor, que se meta a mi Facebook y ponga algo para quedar en vergüenza o darme problemas. Agarré mi almohada y cobija, acaricié suavemente a Fox para despertarlo.

–Oh, Ken... si quieres puedes quedarte, y...– La puerta se abrió y unos pasos se acercaron, luego sentí unas manos en mis hombros. –Y puedes aceptar mi propuesta, podemos pasar una buena noche, prometo no gritar mucho... si quieres...

Me aparté bruscamente, Fox saltó al suelo y salimos del cuarto.

—Buenas noches.— dije antes de dar un portazo a la puerta.

[…]

 _Me senté en mi cama, tenía que ir al baño, me levanté y caminé medio somnoliento, choqué un par de veces con las paredes, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Llegué al baño, hice lo que tenía que hacer y me lavé las manos, después volví al cuarto. Me acosté en la cama y lancé un brazo al otro lado de la cama, tengo un poco de mal dormir, sentí algo raro, como que alguien más estada en mi cama, al principio pensé que era Fox, pero no tenía pelo sino piel, tal vez quera... ¿Paul? No, no creo. Tal vez, puede ser..._

 _Me levanté asustado, encendí la lámpara junto a mí y quité toda la sábana y..._

 _Oh, mierda..._

 _Ahí junto a mí estaba Amber desnuda y... yo también lo estaba._

 _¿Qué rayos pasó?_

 _Oh, Dios, no me digan que esta loca me drogó o algo..._

 _Amber se removió y se despertó, se sentó en la cama, e igual que yo, se miró y luego me miró._

 _—¡PAUL, SEÑORA KNIGHT! ¡KENDALL ME VIOLÓ!_

 **Mr. Psicología • • •**

 **Holis! Perdón si el cap no fue lo mejor, es solo un "relleno", el otro prometo será mejor.**

 **SPOILER: Hay Kogan en el siguiente cap!**

 **(1): quién más se acordó de Camille con esa frase? (*-*)/**


	5. Un Psicólogo Seductor

–Tu madre me contó que te habías "acostado" con la sobrina de tu padrastro. ¿Es cierto?

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿Tú le crees?! ¡Esa loca debió hacerme dado o echado algo, alguna droga o algo así!

Mitchell se sentó sobre su escritorio, con sus manos en la mesa a los lados de él. —Te creo.

—¡Oye, yo jamás...! ¿Me crees?

—Por puesto. Tengo 21 años, sé lo muy locas que se pueden poner algunas chicas con eso de sus hormonas y todo lo demás,además de estar junto a un chico como tú. Me ha pasado antes eso que te pasó, por eso soy gay.

Un balde de preguntas me cayó encima. —Espera. ¿Tienes 21 años? ¿Cómo puedes ser psicológico? Sabía que había algo malo contigo, falsificaste ese título de psicología y en realidad eres un loco. Nadie puede terminar su carrera tan rápido y más psicología, mi prima aun sigue estudiando, y eso que entró a la universidad hace 3 años. Y oye... ¿e-eres gay?– Por alguna razón mis mejillas se tiñaron rojas, al preguntar lo último, tal vez por el hecho de que jamás hablé de eso tema con mi mamá.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, Kendall. Además,– se levantó de su escritorio y se sentó en su silla. —¿Quién es el psicológico aquí?

—También merezco saber algo de ti, tú pasas horas preguntándome cosas sobre mí y, pues, yo hasta ahora sé algo más de ti aparte de tu nombre, a no ser que... también tu nombre sea falso al igual que tu título de psicólogo. Y la verdad, no tengo idea. Estamos igual de loco.

—Creí que, según tú, yo era el único loco y tú eras completan normal. «Mierda...» —¡jajaja! Caíste en tu propio juego. ¡ _loser_!— hizo una "L" con su mano derecha y la puso sobre su frente.

—Eh... Okay...

–Bien, ya para empezar con la terapia de hoy...

–Creí que ya habíamos empezado hace una hora.

–Pues no, bueno, más o menos. Como sea,– abrió las dos primeras gavetas de su escritorio y sacó una bolsa con unas tarjetas. —Hoy vamos a seguir con la terapia de "Como controlar el enojo" que no terminamos ayer.— Me resbalé en la silla hasta casi caer en sentado en el suelo. –Necesito que me digas el nombre de las personas que odias o no soportas.

–¿Aparte de ti?

–Sí.– rodó los ojo, pero luego rió.

–Bueno...– me levanté para sentarme bien la silla. –No soporto a los idiotas que entrenan hockey conmigo en el equipo del colegio. Amber, mamá, mis vecinos, el tipo que la farmacia, el que deja el periódico, mi profesor de matemáticas, el de ciencias, Paul, el tipo de...

–Háblame de Paul. ¿Por qué lo odias o por qué no lo soportas?

—Háblame tú. ¿Cómo puedes estar "graduado" de la universidad con tan solo 21 años?

–Kendall, responde. Hablo en serio.

–Yo también hablo en serio, Mitchell.

–Bien, hagamos un trato, ¿quieres? Es como un "juego". Si tú no me quieres responder la pregunta que te haga, tú tienes que quitarte una prenda de ropa, e igual va para mí, ¿trato?

Lo pensé por un minuto, suena interesante y divertido. –Trato. Pero responde tú primero.

–Bien... en la escuela yo era el más aplicado, siempre me iba bien en los exámenes y en las notas, así que cuando entré a la secundaria, los profesores vieron mis calificaciones y me ascendieron de nivel. Cuando tenía 16 yo ya estaba graduándome del colegio.

–¿Eras un nerd?– asintió y yo sólo reí.

—Bien, ahora tú, habla.

–Yo... desde los ¿9? ¿10 años? No me acuerdo específicamente, pero bueno, digamos que desde los 10 años Paul abusaba de mí sexualmente. Siempre se escurría a mi cuarto para violarme, no le importaba si estaba mamá en casa o no. Una noche, yo en ese entonces tenía 13, Paul encontró a mi cuarto y de nuevo abusó de mí, pero pasó algo diferente esa vez pues mamá inconscientemente entró también a mi cuarto cuando él, ya sabes, y pues...– mi voz se estaba rompiéndose, sentía que nos lágrimas se me iban a salir, no quería que Mitchell me viera llorando. –Yo... ella entró y nos vio, yo estaba llorando porque ni siquiera había pasado una semana se que él había abusado de mí y...– miré las patas su escritorio para no mirarlo a los ojos y que notara mis ojos rojos. —Yo solo era un niño, estaba entrando a la pubertad, me dolía todo y ver... ver a mamá entrar al cuarto y que nos viera y que no dijera nada...– Y llegó ese momento en el que no pude más, lloré. —¡Ella sólo entró al cuarto, vio al maldito de Paul violandome y no dijo ni mierda!— levanté la mirada y lo vi a los ojos. —¡¿SABES ACASO LO QUE SE SIENTE ESO?! ¡SER ABUSADO SEXUALMENTE POR TU PADRASTRO, QUE TU MAMÁ LOS VEA Y QUE ACTÚE COMO QUE NO PASÓ NADA RARO?!— Pasé la manga de mi chaqueta por mis ojos y sequé mis lágrimas. —Pero me vengaré, lo haré. Fue una promesa que me prometí yo mismo a los 11. Me vengaré de esos malditos.

–Kendall, la venganza no es buena. Trae malas consecuencias y...

–Solo lo dices porque nunca pasaste nada así de horrible...

–Claro que sí.– levanté la mirada de nuevo. Mitchell se lanzó con su silla con rueditas y se hizo junto a mí. Tomó mis manos y de inmediato sentí algo, era como una ola de tranquilidad, de felicidad, era algo como paz, me daba tranquilidad. Vi sus manos apretando las mías, levanté la mirada y sus ojos me hacían sentir más tranquilo, más calmado, como que todo estaba bien, como que todo estaría bien. –Tal vez no "así como tú", pero algo es algo. Mi padre casi mata a mi madre y a mi hermano, él salía todas las noches a tomar y volvía ebrio, muy ebrio, él peleaba con mamá, la golpeaba y más cuando estuvo embarazaba, él creía que ese bebé era de su vecino o de su jefe, él creía que mamá lo engañaba, pero no era así. Algunas veces él estaba dispuesto a matar a mamá, pero yo me interponía frente él para que me golpeara a mí envés de a ellos. Algunas veces él también abusaba de mí, pero yo jamás le dije a mamá, no la quería sentir mal. Él también sufría esquizofrenia, un día le dio un ataque en casa, mamá llamó a una ambulancia y lo llevaron al hospital, en menos de una hora él había muerto. Jamás lo odié, sabía que su agresión era causa de su enfermedad, cuando no tomaba, él era un gran padre, él me regaló mi primer balón y me enseñó a jugar hochey. Él era increíble...

–¿Q-qué pasó después?

–Esa es otra historia, gatito.– me soltó las manos y volvió a deslizarse para estar de nuevo atrás de su escritorio.

–¿Gatito?– sentí una invasión de tristeza cuando él se apartó, él me hizo sentir tan bien por un momento.

–Sí. Los gatitos son curiosos, ya te dije que la curiosidad mató al gato. Y además, con esos ojotes que te tienes, ¡uff! Todo un gato sin duda. Me gustan tus ojos.

–¿En serio?– me sentí ruborizando de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

–Sí, me recuerdan a unos gatos que adopté cuando estuve en Inglaterra.

–¿Fuiste a Inglaterra? Creo que tengo unos familiares ahí, unos abuelos lejanos o primos, algo así.

–Sí, pero ya mucho de mí. Responde: ¿haz hablado sobre lo de Paul con tu madre?

–¿Por qué otra razón crees que estoy aquí? Sí se lo comenté, pero ella dijo que era un mentiroso, que Paul nunca iba a ser capaz de ponerme un solo dedo sobre mí y bla bla bla...

–¿Cuál es tu "venganza"?— Lo miré un momento, no creo que sea correcto decirlo en este momento. Me separé un poco del respaldar de la silla y me quité la chaqueta. –Chico listo.

–¿Qué pasó después de lo de tu papá y mamá, y lo de Inglaterra? ¿Y tu hermano o hermana?

Iba a hablar, pero cerró la boca y se dio la vuelta. Sabía que no iba a hablar, al parecer era un tema un poco delicado. Sentí mi celular vibrar (lo tenía en vibrador porque o sino Mitchell me lo quitaba), era un mensaje, de mamá:

 _ **«Espero que estés en tu terapia con el Dr. Mitchell y no violando otras chicas. Amber aun sigue tramada.»**_

–Te he dicho que no me gustan los celular durante mi sesión.

–Es sólo un mensaje de mam... mamá...– levanté la mirada de la pantalla del celular y vi a Mitchell, había jurado que se iba a quitar su bata blanca, pero envés de eso, se quitó la camisa gris con rojo que traía por dentro, dejando ver su abdomen, el cual no está para nada mal, nada mal, tiene un par de cuadritos y unos pectorales marcados, le lucían increíble.

–Dame el teléfono.– aun seguía atontado, reaccioné hasta que sentí que me lo arrebataba de la mano.

Apretó unas cosas y luego puso el celular junto a su oreja. –¿Aló? Sí, soy yo... Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?... Oh, eso es maravilloso.

–¡¿Qué haces?!– pregunté asustado y preocupado.

Se quitó un poco el celular y tapó la parte donde se habla. –Te ayudaré.– después de eso, siguió hablan con mamá, caminó hacia la puerta y se fue.

¿Y yo? Yo me quedé aquí como "ola k ase?", solo esperando que no le dé por de decirle cosas a mamá que hagan que ella crea que soy un "delincuente".

Pero bueno, no iba a quedarme ahí sentado todo preocupado, no conocía muy bien y del todo a Mitchell, pero sabía que no iba a ser tan desgraciado como para hacerme quedar mal.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé por toda la oficina, fui a la ventana que estaba a un lado de mí y me asomé, está todo normal; luego fui atrás donde está el tanque de agua potable y al lado estaba una gran pecera con peces de diferentes formas y colores. Caminé alrededor y vi en las paredes blancas, unos cuadros de paisajes de muchos colores, los cuales daban contraste con las cuatro blancuzcas paredes, las palmeras también daban un buen toque al cuarto. Me dirigí al escritorio para ver si había algo más interesantes ahí, habían papeles, unos dos libros, una foto de él en Londres, uno que otro adorno,

Me subí en la mesa y agarré la foto para verla. Es bonita, el lugar es hermosa, jamás he ido a Inglaterra y mucho menos a Londres. Miré a Mitchell, no sé que era o que había en él, pero era algo que me hacía sentido bien, desde el momento en que agarró mi mano... sentí algo, era algo como... ¿lindo? Me hacía sentir tan bien, a salvo , tranquilo... era algo genial...

Escuché la puerta abrirse y luego a Mitchell entrar, se veía feliz. –Hablé con tu madre.

–¿Y...?

–Y conseguí tener una charla con Amber esta tarde después de terminar contigo, para descrubrir que fue exactamente lo que pasó ayer.

–¡Oh, wow! ¡¿En serio?!– estaba sorprendido.

–Sip. Vendrá en unos minutos para llevarte a casa y dejar a Amber de una vez acá.

–Wow, Mitchell. Jamás pensé decir esto, pero... eres increíble.– me sentí tan... feliz y avergonzado de decir eso. Sentí mi cara enrojecer por milésima vez en el día, agaché la cabeza e intenté volver a mi color de piel natural.

 **«¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME SUCEDE?!»**

–Aquí tienes tu celular.– levanté la mirada y vi a Mitchell frente a mí, entre mis pierdas. –Te guardé mi número para que me llames o me mandes un mensaje por si pasa algo, si te da un ataque de ira, si te sientes solo, si quieres salir, si llega Batman a tu

cuatro... para lo quieras.

Hice todo el intento para no enrojecer como tomate ahí mismo, respiré, me relajé y agarré mi teléfono. –¿Logan? ¿Por qué pusiste así el nombre?

–¿Prefieres "Dr. Mitchell"? ¿Y qué todos tus amigos te pregunten porqué tienes el número de un doctor?

–Supongo que tienes razón.– Puse el celular en la mesa, a un lado de mí.

–Supongo...– sentí unas manos a los lados de mi cintura, eran las manos de Mitchell. Levanté la mirada y me di cuenta que él estaba muy cerca de mí. Casi juntando su frente con la mía, me mirada a los ojos, aparté la mirada de inmediato y lo primero que vi fue el abdomen suyo. No sé si era un impulso, o por las hormonas o vaya a saber quien que era... Pero tenía ganas de pasar mis manos por su abdomen, y quería hacerlo, más que nada en este momento. Mis impulsos cumplieron mi fantasía, pasé mis manos por el abdomen desnudo de Mitchell, sonreí cada vez sus músculos se tensaban. Levanté de nuevo la mirada y vi que seguía mirándome, pero sus ojos estaban en mis labios. Me acerqué un poco, pero no tanto, luego se acercó más hasta rosar nuestras narices. –Supongo que...– sentí su aliento sobre el mío, se acercó más a mí cerrando los ojos, yo también lo hice. –Supongo que debes alistarte para irte...

–Supongo...– fue lo último y único que dije y se oyó entre nosotros antes de que juntáramos nuestros labios.

Nos besamos suave y lentamente. En mis 17 años de vida, éste es el primero beso voluntario que doy, todos mis demás fueron por chicas locas en el colegio que según ella y sus amigas "estaban enamoradas de mí", y por Paul. El beso de Mitchell y mío era... Era increíble, era lindo, suave, tierno, mmm...

Moví mi mano sobre el abdomen de él y él se acercó más, sujetando más prosesivamente mi cadera. Llevé una mano a la nuca de Mitchell y jalé unos mechones de su cabello cuando sentí que mordiscaba mi labio inferior. Abrí la boca dándole acceso y una guerra entre él y yo empezó, pero al final él ganó y pasó su lengua por todo mi interior haciendo que un par de gemidos salieran de mi boca. A la mierda con el beso lento y tierno, ese ya era rudo y apasionado, sentía mi cara arder y mis labios hinchados, ¿o eran los de él? Pero bueno, la verdad ya nada de eso importa. Mitchell de acercó más a mí, casi sentía que me iba a acostar en el escritorio. Una mano seguía vagueando por su abdomen, mientras que la otra jalaban unos mechones de su negro pelo; él intentaba meter con pena sus manos en mi camisa, pero nunca llegaba a hacerlo.

 _–¡Kendall! ¡Kendall, espero que estés ahí con el Dr. Mitchell!–_ ¿Qué mier...?

Mitchell y yo nos separamos inmediatamente, nos volvimos a ver por un segundo y luego corrió donde estaba su camisa, tirada en el suelo. –Es tu mamá. Alístate.– dijo mientras se ponía su camisa y luego la bata.

Salí del trance y salté para bajarme de la mesa, fui a mi silla, agarré mi chaqueta y me la puse. Mitchell caminó, ya todo vestido, a la puerta y abrió.

–Señora, Knight. Siempre es un gusto verla, oh, y tú debes ser Amber.– Miré a la puerta y vi que mamá ya había llegado, obviamente, y junto a ella estaba Amber. –Soy el doctor Mitchell. El psicólogo de Kendall.– le extendió su mano.

–Amber Martin.– Ella recibió el saludo de Mitchell con cortesía, maldita perra.

–Adelante.– me volteó a mirar. –Ya te puedes ir, Kendall.– Yo asentí y caminé sin decir nada, sólo haciéndole una mueca de odio a Amber. –¡Oh, Kendall, espera!– iba cruzando el marco de la puerta, cuando escuché la voz de Mitchell. Me volteé y vi que corrió a su escritorio para agarrar unas cosas y luego volvió, traía mi celular y algo parecido a una ¿almohada? ¿Jugute? En forma de corazón color rojo. –Tu celular.– me lo dio y lo agarré. –La próxima vez que lo uses en mis terapias, te lo quitaré y se lo haré a tu madre o lo donaré a los niños que no tienen juguetes. ¿Ok?

Mamá y Amber rieron. —O-ok...

–Y esto es un "tratamiento" o ayuda para el estrés.– me dio dio y lo tomé para examinarlo, era suave, parecía plástico o algo así. –Cuando estés estresado, apriétalo fuertemente, eso ayudará a reducir tu enojo. No lo pierdas.

–Gracias, doctor. Mitchell, es muy bueno.

–No se preocupe, señora Knight, sólo hago mi trabajo. Ahora... ¿Empezamos, señorita Martin?

Ella asintió y se adentró en la habitación hasta sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

Mamá me agarró de la muñeca y se despidió de Mitchell para seguidamente salir de ahí.

 **Mr. Psicología • • •**

Estaba en mi cuarto reflexionado lo que había pasado esta tarde con Mitchell. ¿Qué significó ese beso entre nosotros? ¿Hará un cambio entre nosotros? ¿Qué hizo que nos besáramos? ¿Él siente algo por mí? ¿Soy.. g-gay? Y sobre todo... ¿Qué me hizo sentir ese beso? ¿Siento algo por él?

 **¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?!**

Me lancé en la cama para quedar acostado en ella, mientras me jalaba el pelo con estrés.

Fueron demasiada cosas en un solo día, en unas cuantas horas, en un solo cuarto y en una sola persona...

Había pasado hora y media desde que llegué a casa y apenas llegué me encerré, junto con Fox, en mi pieza para desenredar toda esta cosas y ¡saber de una maldita vez que rayos pasa conmigo!

Fox se subió en la cama junto a mí y se acostó a la par mía, laminado mi cachete, llevé una mano a su cabeza y lo acaricié, de un momento a otro, me recordé el beso con Mitchell, fue algo mágico, algo... no sé, algo... lindo...

Me mordí el labio interior y cerré los ojos.

Parezco una de esas niñitas enamoradas que... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿"NIÑITAS"!? ¡¿"ENAMORADAS"?! Oh, Dios... esto es hermoso, era lo que necesitaba...

Simplemente perfecto.

Escuché la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse y una cabeza asomarse, me senté de inmediato para ver mejor, Fox se levantó, bajó de la cama, empezó a ladrar y caminó hasta donde la persona,las persona se fue al igual que Fox, bueno, se sabía que estaban aun ahí ya que se le veía la cola a Fox volviéndose de un lado a otro, parecía feliz; dejó de ladrar y poco después entró junto a la persona, la cual no era nada más ni nada mensaje que...

–Mitchell...– hice el mayor intento por no sonreír como idiota.

–Hey.– sonrió amablemente. –¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, supongo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–También estoy bien, gracias.– respondió sin siquiera haberle preguntado, oups.

–Lo siento.

–No te preocupes. Yo también estaría así si te viera algún día así de la nada entrar a mi departamento.– rió, yo solo sonreí tímidamente. –Ah... yo... yo sólo venía a hablar contigo.

–¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana en la sesión?– sonreí con timidez.

–No.– Respondió serio. –¿Puedo sentarme?

–Claro. ¿De, de qué querías hablar?

–Gracias.– se acercó y se sentó junto junto a mí. –Es sobre... sobre el beso que nos dimos ahora en la tarde...

–Oh...– el cuarto quedó en silencio. Tenía miedo de decir algo y arruinarlo todo y Mitchell había encontrado muy interesante sus manos así que... nadie decía nada y mientras más pasaban los segundos, más nervioso me podía. –Mitchell...

–Llámame Logan.– dijo y levantó la mirada hacia mí.

–Claro, _Logan_. Yo...

Sus ojos se conectaron como los míos y de nueno esa extraña (pero agradable) sensación volvió a mí y parece que él también había sentido algo así.

Él se fue acercando a mí y yo a él, y en menos de 5 segundos... ¡pum! Ya nos estábamos besándonos así de apasionado como antes, pero lo diferente era que yo estaba acostado en la cama y él estaba a acordadas sobre mí. Pasé una mano acariciando su espalda y la otra estaba en su pelo, él tenía las de él a mis lados.

Y así de veloz como empezamos, así terminamos. Él se había separado de mí y ahora estaba sentado con su cabeza entre sus manos.

–¿Logan? ¿Estás bien?– me levanté y puse una mano sobre su hombre.

–Yo...– alzó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza. Se reincorporó y quité mi mano. Me miró profundamente, estaba serio y parecía molesto. –Kendall, esto es un error. Yo soy tu...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Mr. Psicológica • • •**

 **Lo sé, soy telible x"3 XD**

 **Gracias mariposa de cristal y betoSelenatoRusher5! Gracias por reviews! I love u! ❤❤❤❤**

 **No olviden dejar reviews!**

 **PD/ Cambié de celular! Mi abuela me lo regaló ❤ y. Weno, como es nuevo, no están las palabras guardados que siempre uso y es difícil escribir bien. Me estresé la primera para Escribir "Mitchell", solo me daba "michelín.". ASÍ QUE... me tardaré un poco en seguir actualizando PERO aquí seguiré B) la maldad del mundo jamás descansa.**

 **PD2/ SOY mala cumpliendo promesas, pero PROMETO SUBIR LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "CRISIS" ANTES DE QUE TERMINE EL AÑO. Y SI. TERMINA EL AÑO Y No SUBÍ NADA, DEJO QUE MANDEN UN PM DICIENDO LO MUY MALA PERSONAS QUE SOY.**

 **PD3/ PERDÓN X LAS FALTAS! ES EL DICCIONARIO. Y EL AUTOCORRECTOR! D;**

 **—Indirectamente Kogan**.


	6. Azul

–¿Tienes problemas en casa, Kendall?

Me recosté en la silla y solté un suspiro. –Todo el mundo tiene problemas en casa. Por suerte mi vida es bastante aburrida y nunca pasa algo realmente dramático. Sólo cuando llega la abuela y entonces mamá y ella discuten.

–¿Cómo te sientes cuando lo hacen?

–¿Cómo crees que me siento? Igual que todo los chicos con problemas en casa. Sólo quiero que se callen y dejen el drama, pero...– suspiré –supongo que las mamás y abuelas son así. Les gusta pelear y odian cuando la otra tiene razón. Tú sabes.

–Claro.– Sacó una caja y quitó la tapa. –¿Eres feliz, Kendall?

Me encogí de hombros. –Supongo que tengo todo lo que necesito y soy afortunado por eso. Una casa, comida, educación... ¿qué más podría pedir?

–En estos últimos meses las casas cambiaron, me dijo tu mamá que había conseguido trabajo. ¿Qué tal le va?

–Pasa estresada. No sé por qué estudió esa mierda de maestra, esos niños sólo son molestar. No tiene tiempo para casi nada y siempre está en el trabajo atareada.

–¿No está en casa?

–Sí, obvio. Pero llega noche y se encierra en su oficina a revisar esas cosas y el fin de semana pasa durmiendo.

–¿Entonces pasas todo el día con Paul?

–No.– rodé los ojos y me apoyé en el codo. –Es obvio que él tiene eso de estrés sexual o como se diga, sale con sus amigos a clubes y lugares para tener sexo con mujeres, una vez llegó con una rubia con grandes senos, y en verdad fue asqueroso, él casi se ahoga metiendo su cara entre ellos, fue una mierda.

–Oh, entonces él ya dejó de...

–Sólo lo intentó una vez.– tuve que detenerlo. Se veía tan feliz, y ahora estaba triste y hasta enojado. –Yo estaba en la ducha, él entró ahí sin camiseta y entonces yo entré en pánico y agarré el shampoo y le di en los ojos, me dio un puñetazo y a como pudo salió.

–Y por eso los labios rotos...– se recostó en su sillón y suspiró.

–Ajá.– él se levantó y caminó hacia su máquina de café. –Pero sólo fue una vez, creo que "descubrió" que las prostitutas le dan más ¿facilidad? Como sea, se entiende.

–Sí entiendo.– dijo sirviéndose una taza de café. –No debería, pero... ¿quieres algo?

No quería aceptarlo, pero en verdad hacía semanas desde que lo instalaron que quería probar esa máquina. –Un chocolate caliente estaría bien.

–Genial.– preparó otra taza. –¿Y cómo estás con todo eso?– el me miraba seriamente y parecía que le importaba lo que decía, de seguro algo tramaba.

–Bien.– me encogí de hombros. –Llego de la escuela, hago mis tareas y duermo.– sacó la otra taza y caminó a mí.

–¿Y la cena?– me la entregó y arrastró su silla hasta estar a la par mía, se sentó.

–¿Quién necesita cenar?– tomé un sorbo.

–Kendall.– lo decía en regaño, sabía que iba a venir con su sermón de mierda.

–A veces como cereal.

Suspiró. –Al menos es algo.

–Me estresa comer. Me gustaría que sólo comiéramos una vez a la semana o algo así. Desprecio tanto tiempo cocinando y comiendo. Bueno... A veces mamá me pasa a mi cuarto una hamburguesa o algo para cenar mientras hago la tarea, Paul le dice se no gaste más energía y vaya a dormir, pero sí en tiempo perdido.

–Me acordé de algo.– tomó un sorbo –¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

–Hmn. No tengo muchos amigos. Y ellos tienen otros amigos más interesantes.

–Pero ¿tienes alguno que es realmente tu amigo?

–Solía tenerlo.

–¿Qué pasó?

–¿Podemos seguir la otra semana?

–Nos quedan 18 minutos.

–Pero no me siento bien, realmente quiero irme.

–¿Por qué no te abres? Eres toda una caja de emociones y no me dejas entrar. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué hay ahí dentro? ¡Estábamos tan bien hace un momento, Kendall!– se levantó y dejó su taza en la mesa. Yo tomé de la mía, iba casi a la mitad y no me daba cuenta. Él buscó algo en sus cajones.

Me encogí de hombros. –No lo sé.

–Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Suspiré. –Últimamente no me importan algunas cosas.

–Oh, entonces de ahí viene tu desorden alimenticio.

–Supongo.

–Toma.– sacó una caja, quitó la tapa y era un cuaderno azul con líneas blancas de la tapa y un lápiz de escribir con borrador. –Si no quieres hablar conmigo o con alguien más, puedes hacerlo aquí. Es peligroso que guardes todo para ti mismo.

–No quiero.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Esto.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Olvídalo.– me levanté y agarré su caja con las cosas. –Voy a agarrar tu estúpido cuaderno sólo para no ver más tu maldita cara.

Sonrió. –Es un proceso.– Se acerqué a la puerta cuando, pero me detuve y volteé escuché unos pasos. –Dile a tu mamá que necesito hablar con ella mañana, puede venir a la 1.– decía mientras se quitaba su bata blanca y se ponía su chaqueta negra. –En su hora de almuerzo.

–¿Por qué?– pregunté con un poco de miedo, no quería que este loco dijera cosas que no eran verdad, y menos con mi mamá.

–Oh, también necesito que venga Paul.

–¿Eh?– ahora sí estaba aterrado.

–Puedes y debes estar aquí.

–¿Qué mierda estás tramando?

El sonrió de lado y suavemente caminó hacia mí, me puso la mano en el hombro y me dio un apretón. –Las cosas van a mejorar, Kendall.

[…]

Me pasé buena parte de la noche pensando en lo que estuviera planeando Logan. Últimamente ha estado muy encima mío, siempre me pregunta cosas más de la cuenta, sé que él es mi psicólogo pero... Es algo diferente. No sé si pueda explicarme bien o mejor, pero no es como antes. A veces me preocupa que arruine más mi vida.

Di vueltas un par de veces, puse el plato donde mamá me había dado una hamburguesa para la cena y lo puse en mi escritorio. Me senté en la cama y empecé a recordar a mi papá, y después cuando éramos felices todos... Recuerdo cuando las cosas eran en verdad mejores... Pero todo empezó a volverse horrible. Poco a poco recordé las decepciones de mi vida, mis vergüenzas en la escuela, las cosas que escuchaba decir de mis compañeros y chicos de la escuela a mis espaldas, los golpes de Paul y las cosas horribles que me decía, todas las veces que mamá no me creía, la vez que llegó Amber y tuve aquél problema...

Y entonces estaba llorando, echo una bola en mi cama, con dolor de cabeza. Me agarraba el pelo y no podía respirar. Empecé a gritar, no sé si fue en mi mente o en realidad. Me levantaba de la cama y caminaba por el lugar, mi cuarto, el baño.

Abrí el botín de mi mamá en su cuarto y saqué un paquete de pastillas, cuarto pastillas en mi garganta, bajando con agua del tubo del grifo del lavamanos. Sólo quería que el dolor desapareciera, sólo quería dormir. Sólo quería paz por unas horas.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto empecé a sentirme mareado, me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con las sábanas y almohadas, tenía frío y me estaba congelado todavía. Cerré los ojos con sueño, pero los abría de golpe, tenía miedo de dormir. Pero tenía tanto sueño que me estaba matando. Y sólo caí con miedo de morir y no hacer todo lo que tenía planeado.

* * *

 **Es corto, pero hey! Es sólo para que medio supieran lo que pasó en entonces "meses" en la vida de Kendall. Esto está volviendo! Conseguí una motivación y una idea para continuar esto, gracias a un libre de auto... Bueno algo así como un libro de motivación o algo de la biblioteca de mi colegio.**

 **Qué creen que pase ahora?**


	7. Mi Cabeza Está Bajo El Agua

**_Dos meses atrás..._**

 _–¿Cómo es tu relación con tus amigos?_

 _Me encogí de hombro y aparté la vista. –Bien, supongo._

 _–¿Haz peleado con ellos últimamente?_

 _–No._

 _–¿Haz salido con ellos en estas vacaciones?_

 _–No._

 _–¿Te haz quedado es casa?_

 _–Sí._

 _–¿Cómo...?_

 _–¿Puedo irme ya?_

 _–No, aún nos quedan 25 minutos, Kendall.– maldije mentalmente y me deje deslizar por la silla hasta quedar recostado en ella. –¿Qué tienes?_

 _–Nada, solo me quiero ir ya._

 _–¿Por qué?_

 _Ok, fijo, ya me harté._

 _Me levanté de la silla y me senté inclinadamente mirándolo fijamente. –¡"¿Por qué?"! ¡Porque ya no aguanto ver tu cara! ¡Me estresas!_

 _Parpadeó un par de veces mientras examinaba mi cara. –¿Qué bicho te picó?_

 _–¡¿A mí?! ¡Tú deberías hacerte esa pregunta! ¡Desde que pasó eso estás serio, amargado, qué pasó contigo? ¡¿vas a actuar como si nada pasó?!_

 _Suspiró y se inclinó en la silla. –Te dije desde el principio que yo me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio._

 _Gruñí. Tal vez yo estoy haciendo un escándalo por nada. Tal vez parezca toda una adolescente en sus días, pero la verdad este último tiempo a sido horrible. Uno de los más horrible. ¿Saben lo que es perder a tus únicos VERDADEROS AMIGOS de toda la puta vida? Y de paso que maten a lo único que realmente te amó sin importar todo lo que fueras e hicieras._

 _–Disculpa.– me levanté lentamente de la silla y caminé a la puerta._

 _–¿A dónde vas?– preguntó Mitchell un poco asustado._

 _Yo solo me moví más rápido a la puerta y la abrí, empezaba a ver turbio y tenía muchas ganas de llorar. –Necesito... ir al baño.– me dolió decir eso, fue unas de las últimas oraciones que oí de Carlos aquella vez. Abrí la puerta y corrí al baño al final del pasillo. Algunas enfermedades y secretarias me miraban mientras pasaba veloz, otros pacientes me miraban como si estuviera más loco que ellos._

 _Cuando llegué al baño cerré la puerta con llave y me senté en el suelo a sollozar. Todo empezó ésta mañana. No había sido necesario ver el calendario o el celular para saber que día era, tan sólo el amanecer y el viento agrio lo anunciaba._

 _Número uno: hoy, hace dos años, aproximadamente a las 2:30am Carlos se suicidó por la presión de "vivir" un día en casa de su papá y otro en la de su mamá, y en una casa-hogar cristiana, de mentes abiertas, porque sus padres no aceptaron que fuera gay. Todo los chicos y chicas de la escuela se burlaban de él, hacían bromas de mal gusto, le roban su tarea y lo golpeaban, él sólo nos tenía a James y a mí. Y sabíamos sus problemas. En realidad su problema era bastante malo, cuando peleaba con su papá, iba donde su mamá, y viceversa. Sus papás se divorciaron y él no tenía un lugar donde vivir fijo, así que muchas veces al mes cuando él no aguantaba ningún lugar, iba a esta casa-hogar cristiana. Lo hubiera invitado a vivir o quedase conmigo, pero no quería que Paul le hiciera algo. Nunca me lo perdonaría yo mismo._

 _Carlos fue ese fin de semana a casa de su papá y después de un duro día de escuela, yo mismo lo había dejado en la puerta de la casa y no me fui hasta que él entrara. En la última semana sus notas habían bajado estrepitosamente y los profesores le decían frente a toda la clase que él era un perdedor y nunca sería alguien en la vida, y la profesora de historia le dijo más cosas horribles ese día, y llamó a la señora García, y ella le dijo más cosas a Carlos, y entonces Carlos se fue donde su papá para evitarse el drama en casa de su mamá. La casa-hogar quedaba a 30 minutos y era demasiado tarde para llegar hasta ahí caminando solo. El trabajo de policía tenía al papá de Carlos muy ocupado y Carlos pensaba que entonces no contestaría las llamadas de su maestra. Estaba equivocado._

 _–Necesito... Ir al baño.– decía entre llantos y jadeos mientras caminaba por el pasillo, podía oírlo a través del celular._

 _–Carlos, por favor, ¡no lo hagas!– yo sabía que él se cortaba, lo hacía cada vez que había mucho dolor alrededor, pero sabía controlarse y sólo lo hacía cuando era algo realmente grande._

 _–Es... lo único que puede... hacerme sentir mejor._

 _–¡Yo estoy aquí!_

 _–No estás... junto a mí.– mi corazón latía más rápido y no pude evitar dejar caer las lágrimas._

 _–Carlos por favor, eres mi mejor amigo.– escuché el sonido seco cuando se sentó en el suelo, y el sonido de la navaja caer contra el suelo._

 _–Maldición, Logan. Eres grande.– gruñó y sabía lo que estaba haciendo._

 _–Carlos...– mi voz salió quebrada. –Por favor, te lo pido. No. Eres mi mejor amigo y te necesito, tú me necesitas y yo puedo y QUIERO ayudarte. Te necesito._

 _–Lo siento, Logan. Pero por primera vez en mi vida voy a ser egoísta, y voy a ser egoísta contigo._

 _–¡No!_

 _–No dejes que te destruyan la vida y te destruyan a ti como lo hicieron conmigo. Recuerda que siempre estaré vigilando que nada malo te suceda. Lo intentaré siempre._

 _–Te amo, amigo.– yo estaba atacado llorando._

 _Ni siquiera podía salir de mi casa a la de su papá. Mi mamá estaba dando vuelta a la casa buscando algo y Paul estaba en el jardín con unos amigos, la ventana de mi cuarto daba al jardín y mamá no me dejaba cerrar la puerta porque quería vigilarme que no fuera de esos muchachos consumidores o adictos a las drogas._

 _–Te amo también, amigo. Ya sabes que hacer con mi libreta y sabes donde está.– yo en ese momento agarré mi chaqueta y la silla de mi escritorio y rompí la ventana de mi cuarto, me puse los auriculares para seguir escuchando a Carlos, salté y corrí hacía la casa de su papá, Paul me gritaba que volviera o tendría problemas, igual iba a tener de algún modo. Carlos lloraba y sabía que seguía cortándose, corrí las cuatro cuadras hasta donde estaba. Esperaba llegar a tiempo, no como cuando llegué tarde al aeropuerto cuando James se fue a vivir para siempre en Nueva York. –Recuerda lo que te dije sobre ser feliz, Kendall.– llegué a la casa demasiado cansado pero igual corrí al patio de atrás e intenté subir por un árbol hasta la ventana del baño en el segundo piso y entonces escuché un disparo._

 _Demasiado tarde otra vez._

 _Número dos: lo segundo era la vez cuando James fue obligado a ir a Nueva York, parece una mentira que esa oración suene tan mal porque, es Nueva York. Pero ¿les gustaría saber qué fueron obligados a dejar a sus mejores amigos solo por un mal entendido? Y lo peor de todo es que su mamá nunca llegó a entender bien la situación._

 _Estábamos los tres hablando por videollamada y en un momento dice Carlos que le arde el abdomen, yo sabía que pasaba. Él se había cortado ese día en la mañana por unos chicos que le dijeron cosas e hicieron anuncios sobre él siendo "una princesa" y que votaran por él como reina del baile. Y esa tarde su papá le había golpeado por haber llegado muy tarde a casa, esos chicos le habían hecho perder el autobús. Y entonces desde que su papá le pegó, las heridas frescas de Carlos se abrieron._

 _Entonces James estaba preocupado y le pidió que se levantara y se subiera la camisa un momento, él sabía un poco de primeros auxilios y él fue más que nada fue el enfermero de Carlos todo esos años. Yo me había quedado en silencio un rato, sólo viendo a James poderse sus anteojos y acercarse a la pantalla para ver lo mejor de las heridas. Le recomendó untarse alguna crema para hidratar y que sea suave con la piel, por supuesto que desintoxicarlo cuando empiece la sangrar para evitar infecciones._

 _–Deberías acusar a esos chicos con el director.– dijo James volviendo a sentarse normal._

 _Carlos se estaba restregando una crema con varias cosas que James le recomendó. –El director pasa todo el tiempo ocupado. Siempre está en asuntos con los policías de Texas desde que esa alumna de intercambio de ahí se suicidó en el baño del gimnasio._

 _–Ahora entiendo porqué los de primer año estaba inventado que el gimnasio está embriagado.– no pude evitar reír. Ellos siquiera se acordaron que yo estaba ahí. Me miraron y rieron también. –Pero en fin, deberías dejar esos chicos. Antes que también tú te suicides, sabes que yo lo haría si tu lo haces.– se oyó un jadeo y todos miramos detrás de James. Su mamá había dejado caer la ropa limpia de James. Brook estaba aterrada, mirando a James y después a Carlos y luego a las heridas de Carlos._

 _El día siguiente nos enteramos que la señora Diamond pensó que Carlos era de eso chicos que vendían drogas y lo habían golpeado por eso y que también lo habían apuñalado. Y que James quería involucrarse en eso también. Y envés de llamar a la policía o anunciarlo a los papás de Carlos, ella prefirió irse en tres días a Nueva York para alejar a James de Carlos para siempre y así él no terminara involucrado. Muy bueno._

 _Yo siempre creí y todavía creo, que James y Carlos se llevaban mejor, siempre los vi con más cercanía, yo era la tercera rueda. Una vez le comenté eso a los chicos y Carlos me dijo que siempre creyó que James y yo éramos más amigos que cualquier de los dos con él, y James pensaban que él y yo siempre fuimos más cercanos, pero él nunca quiso dejar a Carlos de fuera o que se sintiera mal. Pero digan lo que digan, siempre los vi más juntos a ellos dos que yo con cualquiera de ellos. Aunque Carlos fue mi favorito. No deberían haber favoritos entre nosotros._

 _Nunca más volvimos a saber de James, su mamá lo tenía tan aislado de nosotros que ni siquiera nos enteramos que dejó la escuela para ser modelo, empezando en la compañía de su mamá, hasta casi un año después cuando salió el comercio de James en la tele y entonces investigué con Carlos._

 _Carlos no volvió a ser el mismo, ni yo tampoco._

 _Número tres: Fue cuando Paul..._

 _–¡Kendall!– La puerta empezó a sonar. –¡Kendall, abre la puerta!–era el doctor Mitchell._

 _–¡No! ¡Déjame!_

 _–¡Abre ya la maldita puerta!_

 _–¡Maldita sea, Mitchell! ¡DÉJAME SOLO!_

 _Escuché que le daban patadas a la puerta y en un momento se abrió, estaba él con gotas de sudor bajando de su cara. Parecía realmente preocupado y nervioso. Yo estaban en una esquina del baño, junto al inodoro, hecho una bola y llorando como un niño. Tenía miedo y me sentía realmente solo, no esperaba que esto me pasara aquí mismo._

 _Él se arrodilló junto a mí y puso su mano en mi rodilla. –¿Qué pasa?_

 _Enterré mi cabeza en mis piernas y seguí llorando, necesitaba ahora mismo a Carlos. –¡Aléjate de mi, maldito!_

 _–¿Qué demonios te sucede? Habla conmigo, tienes que hablar conmigo._

 _–¡Eres un imbécil!– lo pateé. El gimió cuando cayó._

 _–¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Fue tu...?_

 _–¡Fuiste tú!– y la verdad así fue. Recordé lo de hace unas semanas, cuando él me besó. Por culpa de eso me estuve empeorando más, me sentía sucio y en dolor. Eso daba vueltas por mi mente por las noches y me sentía mal. Está en mi lista de mierda que me torturan._

 _–¿Qué te hice yo?– preguntó confundido._

 _–Eres un hijo de perra._

 _Me levanté y él también, intentó detenerme, pero lo empujé y caminé a la puerta. Alcé un poco la vista y vi a varios enfermeros y pacientes mirando. Gruñí y me limpié las lágrimas mientras corría entré ellos hasta salir de ahí._

 _Corrí hasta mi casa, siente cuadras corriendo hasta mi casa. Empezaba a oscurecer. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí, la casa estaba sola. Cuando entré me sentía con pánico. Quería seguir corriendo, quería dormir, quería gritar, golpear algo o alguien, no sé. Quería morir. Empezó todo a darme vueltas, me sentía mareado. No sabía que hacer._

 _Corrí al botiquín del baño, y saqué las pastillas que guardaba del hospital, una mierda para la depresión. Abrí el frasco y eché en mi mano cualquiera que salieran, fueron 5. Las puse en mi boca y las tomé con el agua del grifo._

 _Me fui a mi propio baño de mi cuarto, cerré con llave y me senté en el suelo. Me empezaba a dar sueño, seguí llorando recordando a Carlos._

 _–Ojalá estuviera aquí._


	8. Adiòs, vaquero

Hey, chicos!

Solo les queria dar una buena y mala noticia. Eliminaré mi historia **Mr Pscología** de FF. Por la razón que tengo una oportunidad de hacer mi sueño de ser escritora y este podria ser mi boleto. Por ellos, he decidido escribirlo desde otro ángulo (sin BTR) en mi cuenta de Wattpad. Lleva casi 15 capitulos y me gusta como va.

En ff en español, como ustedes mismos, a bajado mucho eo interés desde hace ya un par de años. Definitivamente ya no es como antes y en verdad hace que nos desmotivemos. Yo todavia no me siento segura y no tengo el nivel adecuado para quedarme en ff pero ir por la parte en ingles para escribir. Así que me he alejado.

Yo amo escribir sobre btr por aquí. Este lugar es demasiado importante para mí. No puedo irme (al menos no hasta que termine Crisis (que solo falta un capitulo). Asi que voy a eliminar Mr Psicología y espero tener su apoyo con la historia vía wattpad, no con la vida de kendall knight, sino ahora de Tim Hopskin. Siguiendo con la trama original, solo el cambio de personajes.

Pueden encontrarme como **_ruejackson**. Para preguntas y/o información, saben donde encontrarme.

Una pequeña aclaración: no sé que pasa que mi cuenta está cambiando la banderita y nombre de mi pais en mi biografía. No soy de Guatemala, son de Costa Rica.

Sin más,

Indirectamente Kogan.


End file.
